Great Village Days
by antheunis011
Summary: No idea yet. But it will come to me.
1. NINJA WORLD

**AN:** This idea has surfaced out of curiosity, and my want to write something special in the community. Then I came across this one fic called **Die another day** by NeonZangetsu. And I had an epiphany. So this is based upon that fic partially.

Naruto X Pakura X Karura, Sasuke X ? or Naruto X Pakura, Sasuke X Karura

Fact: Naruto might a little OCC, but seing that he can pull of a perfect Lava Release: Rasenshuriken out of his ass with Son Goku's chakra, I don't think mine will be too bad.

Ages: Naruto 17, Sasuke 18

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOO~~~~~[[Start]]~~~~OOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

___Beep...Beep...Beep_

The music of the hospital, the rate of a heartbeat. When a person in a critical condition is brought into hospital, this one of the first things that they gate strapped on to, as it serves to give the most basic and vital information when needed to everyone in the room, as opposed to the ''_Iryō: Nikutan Sukyan (Medical Ninjutsu: Body Scan)_''

* * *

Before the ninja villages came into being, there was the Warring States Period when ninja were organised into small mercenary clans that knew nothing but battle. Two such clans were the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan, who have warred against each other since the time of their ancestors and are revered by others as the strongest ninja clans.

Eventually, intending to end the countless bloodshed, Senju Hashirama used his power as leader of his clan to enter a truce with the Uchiha clan despite reluctance from its leader Uchiha Madara.

Afterwards, the two clans would form the first shinobi village where Madara and Hashirama had met as children: Konohagakure — a name invented by Madara himself. Hashirama Senju used his _''Mokuton _(_Wood Release_)'' abilities to produce much of the village's infrastructure. This ability and his ideals were two of the reasons he was chosen to become the village's leader: the Hokage.

While being a kekkei genkai, the use of this nature transformation has only been done by Hashirama Senju and those who possess his exact DNA. His ability to use this technique was one of the reasons he was given the title of the First Hokage, and with ''_Mokuton Hijutsu:Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)''_ he created the foundation of Konohagakure. This technique also allowed him to completely reshape battlefields to his advantage.

* * *

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

___Beep...Beep...Beep_

It is very important to keep a lifeform's hearate stable, least something unwanted happened and the individual croaked before his time. The problem can be solved through the usage of _Iryō_ ninjutsu, but is generally easier to maintain with drugs and medications while in IC.

* * *

The legends state that the Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama created the forest surrounding the area to keep the village safe. This is an urban legend, seeing as the forest was already there when they settled down. Legends also state that the Nidaime Hokage Senju Tobirama created the underground reservoirs of water so that their people could have a fresh source. This is also a legend.

Fearing that the Senju would oppress his clan, Madara attempted to gather support to overthrow Hashirama. But after his kin ostracised him, Madara resolved to deal with Hashirama himself by enslaving Kurama the Kyuubi to do his bidding. The epic battle that ensued, causing the formation of the Valley of the End while Madara was presumed dead, resulted with Kurama sealed within Uzumaki Mito, a member of the Uzumaki clan who were known for their unique chakra, who became the Nine-Tails's first known jinchūriki and created a tradition on it due to the close ties between the Senju and Uzumaki clans. At some point, Hashirama came to bind some of the other tailed beasts and gave them to the other newly formed ninja villages to promote peace. However this peace was short lived.

* * *

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

* * *

But the one thing that isn't a lie or an urban legend, is the legend of the powers wielded by the two clan heads of the Senju and Uchiha clan, respectively. It is the fact that the two clan heads possessed enormous powers that were unrivaled in their time, giving them enough strength to subdue and battle the biju, the creatures of natural disasters and mass destruction.

To this day, no one in the village of Konoha has ever come close to rivaling the might of the two childhood rivals. That was, until _they_ appeared.

* * *

_Beep.. _

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

''Doctor, one of them is reacting. Increased heartrate and seizures'' a medic, wearing the white gown uniform called out as one of the newest patients within _Konoha Byōin (_Konoha Hospital) started to convulse. Though the staff is skilled enough to treat most basic ailments, more advanced medical-nin must step in to assist with severe injuries.

''Hold him down'' the doctor yelled as he ran up to see what was wrong with the patient. The man reached the patient, who was a raven haired young man with a pale tan. Grapewine said that he and the occupant in the room next door have been found in the blast zone atop the Hokage monument, when the village almost thought it was under attack.

''Sir, his heart rate is getting erratic. 100 beats and rising!''

''Damn it. Sedate him. Hokage-sama wants to talk to them and I will not let the two of them die on my watch''

This is a story of two brothers in all but blood. Both have lived strained lives, and both were on a level of their own in combat. They suffered together, trained together, fought together, lived together and bleed together in a war that has ransacked the Elemental Nations. And currently, they have fallen into a disbeliavable situation in the past.


	2. Did we beat Madara?

Hokage. Fire Shadow. The Dictatorship position of the most powerful ninja in the village, it is not an easy place to take and easy shoes to fill. The most esteemed position within the Konoha's social and military order, there are several requisites before you could even hope to catch a sniff of the hat.

The man or woman who hopes to become the next Hokage must have a powerful force of spirit. He or she must have a strong belief in the philosophy of _Hi no Ishi (__Will of Fire__)_. The Hokage's will and ideals must be virtuos, as the shinobi will have to stand behind them.

You would have to command a tremendous amount of respect from your shinobi, and be able to make your enemies quake in their boots. Yet, you must be kind and gracious towards your own ninja and villagers. You must see the whole village as your family, love them with an equal amount of fervor, and be ready to drop everything and defend it with your life. To defend the village from all treats, domestic or foreign.

Then came the administrative functions. Lead the village, observe and operate, manipulate the system and it's urban development. Take into the account the infrastructure, the medical and educational branches. It's a delicate system that often causes a headache to the resident Kage, but it must be done by someone.

Now that we are armed with the knowledge of the various ins and outs that the position of the Hokage entails, we can take a dive into the ninja world. So now we find ourselves within the office of the resident Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, wearing the official uniform— consisting of the customary hat and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash. The third Hokage has dark brown hair and tan-skin. He also has a single line running vertically under outer corners of each eye.

Dark, charcoal-like eye glared heatedly towards the mans left side, where the greatest pestilence of the civilized world sat still, seemingly mocking the strongest ninja in the village with it's mere presence. Reaching closer towards the vile creature that multiplied at an astonishing rate with his left hand, he raised his right hand up and delivered his blow. The Fire Shadow in his 30's released a soft sigh as he pushed the vile and defeated piece of the creature away from him with a mechanical efficiency only attainable from numerous replays of the same action.

Eying his nemesis across the desk with weary eyes, he wrinkled his nose in distaste. Of what would he give to defeat the monster. Day in and day out, he had to fight the atrocity, making sure to keep it at bay lest he be overwhelmed. He wondered how the Nidaime handled this, because he remembered that the man was often working on something else besides paperwork.

Lifting his left hand, the man reached fo the large pile of these heathens called the 'In' stack. The tower of paperwork loomed over the man siting in his chair, standing strong at an impressive height of 2 and a half feet. But why, oh why is the most powerful individual in Konoha siting behind the desk, singlehandedly dealing with the pestilence. Couldn't he give this to someone else to file out.

Could it be a conspiracy.

'_Are the villagers trying to kill me with all of this paperwork. I'm supposed to be the strongest shinobi in Konoha, but I'm stuck behind a desk filling paperwork_.' His right hand descended upon the enemy of all Kages like a fist of god, intent on delivering the finishing blow that would get him rid of this enemy as he prayed for some kind of deliverance from his situation.

THUMP

Another file, another signature.

Today, it would seem that the gods were smiling upon him, as his prayers were answered when a shadow ninja materialised in front of him, seemingly from nothing. But the Hokage knew better than that. The shadow was afterall, one of his ninja.

Dressed from head-to-toe in a dark, form fitting, skin tight black uniform, grey armour and metallic armbands, donning a white mask with red lines drawn over it, the shadow kneeled in front of the powerful, and currently paperwork swamped ninja with total respect and obedience.

It was an ANBU.

''Hokage-sama'' from the ANBU kneeling before him, wearing a Tiger Mask came a soft and female voice. The voice however lacked any emotions as it belonged to a member of the elite Black Ops Division who reported to the Hokage.

''Report'' Sarutobi commanded with his usual business like tone, not taking his eyes of the paperwork anymore, giving the shadow a brief glance.

''One of the intruders from yesterday has awakened in the hospital'' the soft, but somehow hollowing voice in which the woman spoke to him made his hair stand up and place him on the edge. He knew that it was only a facade, as the ANBU didn't allow emotions to show, but it still unnerved him. He could only hope that such a tone would only belong to the ninja behind the masks, and not without in his village.

The man didn't respond to her words immediately, but reached for another file and this time read the paper with a keen eye. Putting the paper down in front of him, he regarded the woman the woman kneeling in front of him with a keen eye and inquired with curiosity.

''Is that so?'' he asked with a quizzical tone, presenting himself as a professional who dealed with the pestilance of Kage's with patience and dedication. On the offhand, he could swear that the ANBU in the corners of the room were snickering inside at his attempt to seem professional.

''Yes sir. At first he seemed both very confused and weary, but relaxed when he sensed my presence. However after waking up,..he...'' The woman paused in her words, as if she was trying to find the best way to say something but failing at it, ending without even saying anything.

''He..'' Sarutobi probed further as he leaned back into his chair. His very uncomfortable chair and placed his arms on the arms. While doing so, he reasoned that he should requisition a new design for his chair, as sitting in it was becoming a chore on itself.

He was the Hokage, why should he sit in such a lousy chair.

''His first question was whatever or not they defeated Madara'' the words coming out of the Tiger's mouth this time had some level of emotions, the most prominent scepticism and incertitude. It would make sense, as the only Madara they have heard of was Uchiha Madara, one of the most powerful ninja in the history of the world as well as the stain of shame within the Uchiha clan.

Sarutobi didn't know what to think for a moment. The two shinobi, as there was no way that they were not ninja with such dense chakra even if they were near chakra-exaustion induced death, appeared out of thin air at the center of a large crater now siting atop the Hokage Mountain.

Their appearances were a little...overwhelming. Their bodies were smoking like they were hit with a powerful Katon Ninjutsu, their bodies littered with cuts of various sizes, they were bruised and their clothes were bloodstained. Well what was left of their clothes.

From the little clothing they had, and their appearance some ninja tried to delude their identity. The first one was easy to guess, with black hair and pale skin, he wore clothes with the Uchiha clan crest, but the other, the blonde haired one wore the Konohagakure's red Uzu swirl, a Konoha only attached that symbolized the alliance between the Senju and the Uzumaki clans was harder, and impossible.

The most important of all thins, was the single twisted and worn out Konoha Hitaie-ate found near their location. Ceasing in his thoughts, the Hokage looked at the ANBU and rose up from his chair.

''Tiger, you are with me. Let's go say hello to our guests'' with that, Sarutobi walked out of the office with his arms crossed behind his back.

* * *

When the one and only Uchiha Sasuke finally woke up from his battle induced unconsciousness, the one thing he expected to see was the plain white ceiling of the hospital. It could only be a hospital, and not some Field Hospital due to the heavy smell of antiseptics in the air.

Blinking as his eyes quickly adjusted to the light, the hopefully last Uchiha took a quick look around himself. The beeping of the heart monitor only proceeded to enforce his belief that he was in a hospital. Now he had to know what happened, then to find Naruto and find out where are they.

When he tried to mould some chakra however, he got a pleasant surprise of having his chakra blocked. It wasn't sealed away, as he could still sense it and with enough effort overpower the seal, but in his shape that was a no-go.

Frowning to himself at the prospect of being defenseless to an attack, he looked around with a raised level of awareness. Looking at his body, he could see that he was bandaged and that he was receiving an IV.

Just because he was getting medical help didn't mean he would let down his guard. Who knows what could happen. If maybe a Zetsu would pop out of the wall or maybe Madara decided to level the area with a meteor.

The fact that someone placed chakra restraining seals on him only added to his reasoning to become slightly paranoid. Out of the two of them, him and Naruto, he was the more level headed and carefull one.

His eyes landed on a small distortion near the wall, the tale-tale sign of the camouflage technique used by Konoha ANBU. That put him slightly at ease, if only a little. Just because the other Nations were now united against Akatsuki and Madara, didn't mean he had to like them all.

So deciding to fish for information while he waited for a medical ninja or a nurse to appear, he asked the first thing that came to his mind.

''Did we bet Madara this time?''


End file.
